The present disclosure relates to an assembly method for forming a seating structure of a vehicle seat with a cross support and a side support.
Assembly methods in which a detent or a detent means are connected by latching are generally known. For example, the German patent DE 10 2004 053 257 A1 discloses an arrangement for fastening a profile section to a carrier, the profile section and/or the carrier having at least one projecting fixing element. A latching part with a latching tongue is, for example, disclosed as the fixing element. However, a disadvantage of the known assembly methods is that the components to be assembled are likely to slip out of place with respect to one another. As a result of this misalignment the latching device and/or means can be damaged during an attempt to effect the latching, so that the entire component that incorporates the components of the latching device and/or latching means must be rejected as waste. In addition, in the event that the parts are finally fixed to one another, for example by welding, they can be incorrectly positioned with respect to one another.
Accordingly, there long remains a need for an assembly method and construction in which correct alignment of the component parts with respect to one another is already ensured during assembly and before the component parts are fixed.